1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a control apparatus and a control method for an automate transmission in which a plurality of gear stages having different gear ratios are selectively formed.
2. Description of Related Art
A control apparatus for an automatic transmission in which a plurality of gear stages having different gear ratios are selectively formed is well known. For example, a shift control apparatus described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-112434 (JP 2010-112434 A) is such an example. In this Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-112434 (JP 2010-112434 A), it is described that either first shift control for making shifts by stages or second shift control for making a shift skipping a stage (i.e., making a skip shift) can be performed in making a shift from a current shift stage (which is synonymous with a current gear stage) to a shift stage that is higher in vehicle speed (higher) by two stages in shift control of an automatic transmission. In addition, in this Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-112434 (JP 2010-112434 A), it is described that a fuel consumption amount when the current shift stage is shifted to the shift stage that is higher in vehicle speed by two stages through first shift control is calculated, that a fuel consumption amount when the current shift stage is shifted to the shift stage that is higher in vehicle speed by two stages through second shift control is calculated, and that a shift to the shift stage that is higher in vehicle speed by two stage is made through shift control with the smaller one of the fuel consumption amounts.